


Xenu - Day 6 Xenophilia + Making-out

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [7]
Category: Original Work, Pocket God
Genre: Aliens, Body Modification, Crushes, F/M, I know they'll come back later too, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, Making Out, Meteor, Pining, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, Transformation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: Day 6 finally done! Herbert is the result of imagining Xenu as a human/mortal as opposed to alien-god-creature. Delilah is the Owl God imagined as a human. They've become such great characters on their own, I went a little overboard and forgot that this was supposed to be a kinkfic. Whoops!
Relationships: Herbert/Delilah, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730





	Xenu - Day 6 Xenophilia + Making-out

**Author's Note:**

> You ever accidentally write a sci-fi romance (slightly mystery) story instead of a kink one-shot...  
> Me either ahahaaa

Delilah fooled herself into believing she was content watching him from afar. A fellow bookworm, a top student, serious and responsible, and, most-importantly, open-minded. She worked at the library where he often studied and researched. He often grabbed books on out-of-this-world topics, books that she donated to the library. She wondered if he also believed in monsters and aliens and magic. Him! A man of science! Her book-club told her not to waste her time on guys like him, he would only dismiss her fantasies and theories. She never approached him because of it, even when she saw him bringing his siblings to Fantasy Night at the library. 

Herbert Alois, the grandson of the mayor, was often watching the skies with a telescope and writing his observations in a notebook. Delilah wondered how often he went to the observatory, though she never saw him there. Other kids at school said he was handsome but his know-it-all and stuck-up personality was a turn-off. They all preferred his bad boy brother instead. Delilah didn’t see the appeal in a boy who doesn’t even care at all, but her best friend did. Nicole had been dating Joshua since 4th grade, which seemed impossible to everyone but those close to them. As such, Delilah was close to Joshua as well. She found him incredibly annoying most of the time. It was still fun to hang out with the couple anyways. 

Delilah had to tell Nicole and Joshua repeatedly that she didn’t like Herbert that way. They both just laughed and rolled their eyes. Joshua always offered to set her up on a date with his brother, saying, “He needs to have some fun, you need to have some fun, why not have  _ fun _ together?” She always refused.

“Who knows, Deli,” Nicole would follow, “Maybe he likes you two.”

Delilah always thought it was unlikely.

Maybe she truly believed Herbert would reject her and call her crazy. Maybe she just lacked self-confidence. Regardless, Delilah never had the guts to approach her crush until one strange evening.

She liked to spend long nights at the outskirts of town, near the forest. While Delilah was leaning against a large tree, sitting amongst its roots, she spied Herbert wandering into the forest. He had nothing except for the clothes on his back and a dazed look in his eyes. Curiously, she followed him in his tranced footsteps. 

Herbert led her through the dark forest, hands loosely gripping a flashlight that was never turned on. Delilah kept her distance, trying to remember if there was anything out the way they marched.

“Oh what was it? You should never wake them up or-” her musings were cut off by a deafening silence. The forest itself had gone still. No creatures of the night were near, only Herbert and Delilah. He now stood far ahead of her, in the center of a clearing. A large scorch mark covered the ground in a perfect circle, a small crater in the middle. Smoke was rising a light green, yet it faded before reaching above the trees. The night sky was aglow with bright stars and clusters of violet veins. The world stood calm for once, and Delilah’s worries vanished. Even with her back to the forest, she was tranquil.

Herbert slowly reached down into the crater and pulled out what appeared to Delilah as a glistening and dripping skull. At last, she attempted to reach out to Herbert. As soon as she passed the circle of trees, however, she fell unconscious. The last thing she felt was two warm arms pulling her close to a beating heart.

When Delilah awoke, she was late for school. Her mom was sitting on her bed, shaking her. “Delilah! Delilah, it’s time for school! Your friends are waiting outside!”

She sat up quickly. “Was it all a dream?” she looked at her mom in confusion. Then she remembered that… meteorite? She didn’t feel like it was dangerous, but it certainly looked like it. If that experience wasn’t a dream then Herbert could be in trouble. Ignoring the startled look on her mother’s face, Delilah sprinted outside and almost slammed into Joshua.

“Woah there, Deli!” Nicole grabbed her arm, “You good?”

“Is Herbert okay?” she stared up at Joshua.

His surprise melted into a smirk, and then a laugh. “You came running out here in clothes from yesterday to ask me if- Are  _ you _ okay?”

Delilah looked down at her outfit. She was still wearing her blue sweater and black track pants and they were dirt and leaf-covered. “I-I’m fine! I just-”

“Is there a reason we should be worried about him? He looks fine to me. Huh, you’re good, right Herb?” Joshua shouted to someone off to the side. Delilah slowly looked with dread. Standing with a bored expression and a book in hand was the one and only Herbert. He gave Delilah an inquisitive once over and raised a brow. Her crush nodded, “Yes, I’m fine.” She almost passed out. 

“He decided to come with us this morning for some reason,” Nicole smiled knowingly at Delilah, who just continued to blush.

“Good morning,” Herbert extended a hand to her, “It’s nice to finally get to have a conversation with you.”

She took his hand shakily, now hyper aware of how terrible she looked currently. “H-hey. Good morning to you as well. Um, sorry about that.”

“Not at all, Library Girl,” he gave her a small smile, “Nice to know someone is concerned.”

“L-Library Girl?”

Joshua laughed again, “You aren’t nearly as stealthy as you think Delilah! He sees you watching him in the library all the time.”

She turned vermillion now. “I, uh, um, what? Why?” she couldn’t formulate a sentence, a question, anything. Herbert smiled just a bit more and his cheeks pinkened slightly, “Sorry I never tried to speak to you sooner. I just figured you were busy.”

“You can talk to me anytime you want,” she said breathlessly before internally facepalming. Nicole and Joshua chuckled to themselves and started walking towards school. Herbert stayed walking next to Delilah, making her more embarrassed. 

“Hey, I-”

“I just think the books you read are really interesting too!” she blurted out. Herbert blinked down at her before rubbing his neck. 

“You like space too then?” He looked down at her, suddenly interested.

She brightened, allowing earlier to wash out of her mind. “Oh yes! I love space! Especially the thought that somewhere out in that big, wide sea of sky there are others. More life, life vastly different from our own.”

“Oh really? So you believe in extraterrestrials?”

She blanched. This is the moment that would either send her to cloud nine or ruin her fantasies forever. “Yes. Yes I do.”

Herbert smiled, fully this time. Oh what a treat that was for her. Unlike his brother, Herbert’s smile was genuinely warm. There was no mockery in it, only interest and excitement. His grey-green eyes sparkled as he spoke, “Interesting. It seems Joshua was right for once. We already have a lot in common.” He stoked the fire in her heart.

They spent the rest of the walk to school discussing their theories, evidence, books they’ve read and want to read. Joshua and Nicole only called them nerds once. Delilah was over the moon that Herbert actually enjoyed talking with her, not only that but he wanted to share his personal research with her! After school he wanted her to go over to his house to see what he’s been watching in the sky.

Delilah spent the whole school day in heaven. She doodled in her notebooks, played with her food, sighed and daydreamed. Finally, the last class was over and she caught up with Nicole and Joshua. She followed them back to the Alois household and waited outside for Herbert despite his family’s invitation inside. Eventually, Herbert sauntered up, reading and walking.

“That’s dangerous you know,” she teased.

“Well, it hasn’t hurt me yet,” he smiled when he saw her. “I’m glad you decided to come over.”

“Why wouldn’t I? An actual alien discovery? I  _ have _ to know!” She put her hands on her hips and Herbert just shook his head with a laugh, “I should never have doubted you.”

“Alright, this way,” he guided her into the backyard. Here was where he stored his equipment when he wasn’t using it, though the chair by the telescope says otherwise. Delilah marveled at his recording devices, satellite dish, telescope, and monitors. He kept his bedroom window open so he could look at his information board without having to leave his equipment behind. The board was covered in notebook pages, textbook info, and pictures. “Wow,” she mouthed.

Herbert guided her over to the chair, “I’ll have to bring out here at night sometime so you can really see out there.” He wanted to see her again! “For now, though, I want to show you some pictures.” 

He brought back images of a meteoroid. According to Herbert it was approximately 10 meters in diameter. He believes it is orbiting Earth instead of falling through the atmosphere. Occasionally, pieces flake off and fall down - Herbert brings her a map showing his predicated landing sites- but they are too far for him to go take a look currently. Delilah looks closer at the picture and mumbles, “Why does it look fluid?”

“I’m glad you pointed that out!” Herbert was crouched down right next to her. Her heart started hammering as he continued to explain his theory. He believes that the meteoroid may be an alien lifeform constantly in between states of liquid and solid. It does not give off a magnetic field like an asteroid, and therefore makes seemingly no sound. He had been observing “Xenu” - as he dubbed it - for three years now. Herbert is determined to try and find a way of contacting Xenu. Delilah was fascinated, she had never heard of anything like it. 

They spent all evening talking about what they hope would happen if Xenu came into contact with them. Delilah hoped that Xenu would come with knowledge to improve earthly life. Herbert said that Xenu has to be here to search for something, or someone. Joshua called them in to eat dinner. They continued to talk over dinner and Herbert’s whole family watched them with mixed expressions of joy. Afterwards, Herbert walked Delilah home.

He asked if she would be available tomorrow as well. Delilah agreed quickly and they parted ways. The next day, Herbert stayed home sick. “He had these weird looking rashes all over his body,” Joshua sounded panicked. He kept inspecting himself and Nicole and talking about how it just suddenly appeared during the night. Herbert’s never been allergic to anything, and the hives had started turning a sickening green color. Delilah thought back to the dripping meteorite. That had to have been a dream, she convinced herself. Joshua and Nicole asked her to tell them if hives popped up on her as well. 

The next day, Herbert started feeling intense pain in his back and the hives grew. Joshua and Nicole were now quarantining with the rest of the Alois family. Delilah offered to run errands for them since she was already in contact, but also so she could try and talk to Herbert. Was what happened that night really a dream? 

After dropping off groceries for the family the next day, Delilah snuck into the backyard to find Herbert’s window open and the telescope pointing out of it. “Herbert?” she barely whispered into the room. The sounds of groaning overshadowed her whispers, so she knocked on the window sill. Following a thump and more pained noises, Herbert appeared. The first change she noticed was that his eyes were no longer a mesmerizing neutral grey. They were a similarly pale pink and he squinted in response to the light outside. His hair seemed thicker and clumped into odd shapes. The ever-present green hives were spreading. It covered most of his visible skin now. Herbert clutched his stomach as he stood before Delilah, that inquisitive expression on his face despite the pain. 

“Delilah?” he couldn’t speak above a whisper without wincing.

She took a deep breath and shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet. “Herbert… About 3 nights ago-”

“You were there.”

Delilah was taken aback. “Yes. So it really did happen? Was it a part of Xenu?”

He looked around before leaning down to her ear, “Yes. And now it’s a part of me.”

“What?” Part of him? A piece of an alien lifeform fell to Earth and merged with a human boy? She didn’t want to believe it, but this would prove everything the two of them had thought. “Xenu is inside you now?”

He nodded, “Can you come in here? I think you’re safe at this point.” When he stepped back, Delilah clambored through the window, refusing assistance. Herbert wore a large and baggy t-shirt and his boxers. If it weren’t for his excruciating pain, Delilah would have thought he looked very attractive for having just woken up.    
  
“I wanted to check on you after that night, which is why I went with Joshua and Nicole. I knew I would see you again at some point, but something told me I needed to act fast. I had to know if you were hurt by Xenu. It seems like it didn’t affect you at all, unlike myself. Which I am thankful for.”

He spoke in a breathless hurry, needing to sit down in order to continue speaking. “I can, in a way, hear Xenu. It started yesterday with the pains. It has come to save humanity from itself, like you thought, and it is seeking specific types of humans, as I thought.”   
  
“Wait. Is Xenu going to take you away?” Delilah moved closer, allowing herself to look somber.

He gave her a small smile, “No. I am meant to stay here on Earth. I’m glad for that, especially after I finally met you.” She looked up at him, suddenly wanting to wrap her arms around his sensitive body. 

“In anycase,” he switched subjects, “I want to show you the most recent development in the bond between Xenu and I.” 

Herbert stood and lifted his shirt. His stomach had become a pulsating, jelly-like substance. Like a new membrane had formed there to protect what was growing inside. His skin was so transparent she could see a small orange light glowing faintly, exposing all of his veins. His veins themselves were now a similar pink to his eyes. Delilah stared in awe at the changes in Herbert’s body. He was thinner for sure, but also considerably taller when he stood. When he spun around, she saw three large bumps seemingly pressing out of his back. Herbert looked tired, but eager for the end result.

“You aren’t scared?” 

“Why would I be? I’ll still be me.”

“You’re braver than anyone else could ever be then. After all, you’re turning into…” Looking into Herbert’s eyes again. There was no going back.

“I wouldn’t say bravery if I was never afraid to begin with. I actively sought out Xenu, I tracked it not knowing the consequences. The only thing I knew for sure was that it was abnormal and I wanted to be a part of that.”

She wanted to be a part of it too. Delilah wanted to take away that pain he was feeling. She wanted to help him through these changes and help Xenu become one with Herbert. It felt natural to do so.

There was a knock on Herbert’s door and Delilah had to leave through the window again. He whispered “Goodbye” and brushed his hand against hers. She held her hand to her chest for the rest of the evening. It would be 5 days before she saw him again. By then, the process would be entering its final phase.

Joshua called Delilah in a panic. “Herb’s all green an’ there’s like slime everywhere an’ you have to get down here right now!”

She rushed over to the Alois’s as quickly as possible. Inside Herbert’s room was an impossible sight. He was now towering over everyone, barely fitting in the room. His skin was completely green and bumpy like those hive patches. His hands now only had three long fingers and his feet mirrored that. The three bumps had sprouted into long, thick and slimy tentacles that laid still and calm. The tranquil feeling of the forest returned as she stared at Herbert. His core was the same shade as the meteorite and glowed orange still. Within 5 days, he had become something new.

He was no longer of this world.

Yet when Delilah looked into his now eyes of roses, she saw the same boy she had fallen in love with. “Herbert…”

He watched her as she made her way further into the room. Nicole, Joshua, and the rest of the family watched with bizarre and disturbed expressions. Delilah reached out a hand to Herbert once she came to one of the tentacles. Running along the limb, she got covered in a transparent goo. It smelled like beautiful nights under the stars, a campfire, the dark forest. Like books and ink, like sincerity and smiles, like warm summer days, like the Library. Like Herbert.    
  
She was picked up by long arms and held against a thrumming heart. Delilah looked up to his face, still so familiar, and waited for him. In the distance, she heard a woman yell, “They’re coming! What do we do? We can’t give him up!” Herbert leaned in closer to her, and closer, and closer. As soon as their lips met, Delilah was in another world. Images flashed in her mind of Xenu cruising through its orbit, dropping pieces of itself to the unsuspecting world below, of Herbert in the Library, watching Delilah organize the shelves, of Joshua and Nicole leaning against each other during a picnic, a rare moment of calm for them, of Herbert’s little sister and his parents, of all the friends he’d made while human. Of Delilah herself. So many images of herself flashed in her mind. She could feel his attraction flow directly from him into her mind and her body tingled in response. He loved her, he loved her.

Delilah was in the stratosphere. She was living her wildest fantasies, kissing the boy of her dreams. His only thoughts were to keep her safe from what was to come. The tentacles slowly curled around her arm, her waist, her leg. The feeling of the heavy limb coiling around her, his tongue pressing into her mouth, a giant hand running through her hair. She wanted to stay there forever.

* * *

_ Floating through space,  _

_ The couple found love. _

_ Caressing his face, _

_ Delilah soared above. _

_ Gently, gently his passion, _

_ Forever in the star-filled ocean. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll catch up soon!


End file.
